


[podfic] as the gods sleep who have no need to dream

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Movie Spoilers, Podfic, Protectiveness, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sometimes, Fenrir dreams about caverns and chains and swords and blood.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>[Loki's children, undercover on Earth]"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] as the gods sleep who have no need to dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as the gods sleep who have no need to dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523192) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** mild spoilers for  _Thor_ , family drama, secret identities

 **Length:**  00:20:26  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG_Norse%20Myth_XMM%29%20_as%20the%20gods%20sleep%20who%20have%20no%20need%20to%20dream_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
